What could have been
by Fallonaiya Sedai
Summary: AU Oneshot. Gretchen remembers her experiences in the Tangent Universe. In a race against time, she has one chance to save Donnie. Please R&R!


**What could have been**

**Donnie Darko alternate ending- oneshot**

A/N- I own no part of Donnie Darko whatsoever (including the LOVELY Jake Gyllenhall, sadly). My first fanfic, please leave a comment after you read!

Oh, and if you have never seen DD… well, firstly, you should. Secondly, you probably won't understand the Tangent Universe concept thing. Actually, even I don't really understand it.

Enjoy!

F.S

* * *

xXx

_**October **__**29**__**th**__**, 1988**_

Roberta Sparrow's silhouette shone against the harsh glare of the oncoming pair of headlights, her arms outstretched purposefully and her wispy wraith-like hair snapping like a sail in the breeze.

Gretchen saw all this through a sluggish haze, immobile on the ground. She screamed out Donnie's name in a last futile attempt to be saved, but she knew, in this dream that was not a dream, that her part in all of this was nearly over.

The wheels of the car seemed to roll over her very slowly. She felt every harsh detail of the tread against her skin and heard the dirt shift beneath her on the road.

Then it was over and the car was spinning away, the two slightly drunk drivers trying futilely to halt its deadly momentum, but too late.

Gretchen's body lay still on the ground yet somehow, she was still there. As if waking up from a long sleep she rose, until she was above the road and looking down as Donnie shot Frank in the eye.

xXx

The blood rushed to her head and she gasped sharply as she came awake in her bed.

Her bed? For a moment all she could do was lie still as her memories swiftly returned. Donnie must have been right then; they had been in a Tangent Universe, just as Roberta Sparrow's book had said…

She checked the clock beside her bed. It read 11:30 PM in harsh glowing lines. Remembering something, she pulled out her diary that she kept hidden in a pocket sewn secretly beneath her bed. The last entry was for the night of October 1st, describing a particularly nasty spat she had had with her mom. Since she dutifully wrote in it every night, she knew that it must be October the second.

Her memories contradicted this though, and it was all she could do not to clutch her head and moan. Things had been too... real, to life-like. Had any of it really happened?

She entertained her mind for a moment. If this really had been the day that the Tangent Universe had opened, what would happen differently this time?

_The jet engine!_ It was obvious that, given the chance, Donnie would willingly sacrifice himself to save others. Thinking of him brought back memories of conversations they had had, even their first kiss and that half-smile he would sometimes give her, sheepish but with an amused sparkle in his eyes. That was her confirmation. In this world, she had never even spoken to Donnie.

But now, _she_ had a chance to change things. She had remembered all of this for a reason, and she would not let Donnie be taken away from her now. It was only 11:35. She could save him.

xXx

She pedaled at a furious rate, her adrenaline mostly powered by the knowledge that she might never see Donnie again. She rode mostly on instinct rather than watching which street she was on.

Gretchen glanced at her watch briefly and saw 11:45. Blinking away fearful tears she rode on, even faster now.

xXx

It was the most calm that he had ever felt. He laughed quietly as he looked at his watch. Ten to twelve. Plenty of time to get himself ready.

He wasn't exactly fearful that he was about to die, just… a small part of his mind was nagging at him, telling him that maybe he didn't have to. He shoved that thought away. Five to twelve.

His one regret was that he wouldn't be able to get to know Gretchen in this life, but she wouldn't remember him anyways, wouldn't miss him.

xXx

Gretchen saw a car slowly driving along the street to his house, weaving back and forth across the road -as if the driver was more that a little intoxicated- as she leapt off her bike and practically threw herself through the front door. There were only a few minutes, possibly seconds until the engine broke through the roof of Donnie's bedroom and smashed him to death. It was hard for her to remember that there was no Halloween party going on as she dashed up the steps.

She burst open the door to his room and there he was, staring at her peacefully from those dark and hooded eyes that she loved so much, that could be so mysterious or full of mirth at times.

"Gretchen…" Those beautiful eyes were startled now, confused but… relieved? "No. You… remember?"

She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes, but she could see that he didn't truly believe her, and she shut them so that she could concentrate on what she was about to say.

"Donnie, I remember. I remember when you wanted to kiss me, but that fat man was staring at us. And I told you… I told you that I wanted it to be at a time when it reminded me of how beautiful the world can be."

"It is beautiful."

She opened her eyes, startled, and there he was in front of her. She hadn't even heard him move. He was so real, right there, smiling down at her softly, the realization true in his eyes. She pulled him tightly to her, burying her head in his strong chest as he softly kissed the top of her hair.

She rapidly realized that he was pulling at her arm, leading her from the room. She followed him quickly; hardly daring to take her eyes off him for a second for fear that he might vanish.

Then they were standing on the lawn, watching silently with their hands held tightly together as the jet engine whistled down from the sky to crash into Donnie's now empty room. Gretchen felt a sense of peace and comfort such as she had never known before, real universe or Tangent, as she sat with him, her Donnie, in the grass. Even as car alarms blasted around them, sending their shrill cries to the night sky, she could look into his eyes and know that everything as gong to be all right.

He spoke quietly, but nonetheless she heard every word.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. But I'm glad it did."

**X**

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! I really appreciate the feedback, but flames will be used to cook my veggie burgers.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**F.S**


End file.
